


Questions

by hotguyhawkeye



Series: Reader/Peter: Better Together [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotguyhawkeye/pseuds/hotguyhawkeye
Summary: Peter and Ned find out you're at detention with MJ instead of at decathlon practice, and Peter wants to know why since Mr. Harrington seems to have no clue what you did to land the punishment.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> A (very) brief interlude in the series, from Peter and Ned's side of things for once! Just a small scene that doesn't seem right for the next large chunk, but that I really wanted to see play out. Enjoy!

After seventh period ended, Peter met Ned at his locker, and together they headed toward decathlon practice. Ned kept glancing at Peter like he wanted to say something but was refraining, and, finally, Peter stopped and turned to him. “Dude, since when do you bite your tongue when something’s bothering you?” he asks with a laugh.

Ned waves his hands in a sort of mea culpa, and laughs back. “Okay, you got me. I just have one question. Maybe two. Definitely no more than five.”

Peter shakes his head and turns to enter an empty classroom. “Out with it already, then,” he says, with a faux put-upon sigh.

Ned takes a deep breath, and then all in one go, shoots his questions off at Peter. “What did she say at lunch? What did you tell her? Did you tell her about Spider-Man? Are you _going_ to tell her? Does she hate us? Does she hate me? Does—”

Peter snaps his fingers in front of Ned’s face, getting him to stop talking; the increasingly panicked look on his face quickly morphs into a sheepish one and he shrugs. “She said we hurt her feelings, I told her it wasn’t intentional and we’d find a way to make things right, I did not tell her about—” Peter drops his voice to a whisper— “ _Spider-Man_ , and I don’t know when or if I will, and no, Ned, she doesn’t hate us.” When he finishes ticking off all the questions Ned had asked, they sit in silence for a beat before Peter starts heading back toward the door. “Now come on, we’re going to be late.”

What they don’t expect when they get to decathlon is that you wouldn’t be there. For a brief second, Peter worries he pushed you too far too fast at lunch, and he looks toward Ned in a panic; before either of them are able to worry, Mr. Harrington waves them over and announces that Michelle is in detention, and that you’re with her as well. He seems a little lost on the details, but Peter finds himself feeling overwhelmed with relief when he realizes you’re probably fine if you’re with MJ.

Flash, he notices, looks a bit smug at the detention announcement, so he nudges Ned, who asks what the two of you did to get detention; Mr. Harrington has the grace to spare Flash a sympathetic look, and explains what happened between MJ and Flash. Peter points out that doesn’t answer why _you’re_ in detention, and Mr. Harrington looks sheepish for the third time in the last twenty or so minutes. “Actually, Peter, I’m not quite sure why she’s in detention. I think she just went with Michelle for solidarity. They were pretty eager to get going after they dropped in to let me know they’d be missing practice.”

Peter slips his phone out under the table and shoots you a quick text.

> **what’s this I hear about you volunteering for detention?**
> 
> _MJ laughed at Flash’s black eye and got detention. I figured **someone** has to be there to sketch her moment of crisis :)_
> 
> **…aren’t you a terrible artist? ;)**
> 
> _oh, excuse me, I had no idea I was texting DaVinci himself >:( _
> 
> **I will have you know Aunt May put my drawings on the fridge until I was twelve**
> 
> _maybe she just felt sorry for you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_
> 
> **you wound me :(((**
> 
> _Peter…aren’t you at decathlon right now? Michelle will **kill** you if she finds out you all wasted practice just because she’s not there_
> 
> **okay, okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and hadn’t like, gotten into fisticuffs since I last saw you**
> 
> _fisticuffs? what are you, 90? I’m fine, Peter, promise_
> 
> **pinky promise? :)**
> 
> _yes, you dweeb. now go pretend you actually care about decathlon_
> 
> **ma’am, yes ma’am.**

Peter glances back up from his phone and notices Mr. Harrington is still talking about whatever he’d brought up when Peter first pulled his phone out, and he fights a grin. Decathlon might be boring as shit without you, but based on the way the two of you were bantering just now, he had a feeling he’d be able to live up to his promise and make things right with you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cheesy old-school emoticons; I was pretty sure emojis wouldn't carry over without inserting images and I hate fucking with formatting ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Let me know what you thought! You're all so great and I am so undeserving of all your praise!


End file.
